I Know Him
by 0mgHamilton
Summary: Aaron Burr, that's who I am. Always silent, a single child, lonely, a freak. But I don't care. What I care about is the kid standing right infront of me. Outside of my house at 3:42 AM. HAMBURR! FOSTER AU! ALEXANDER HAMILTON! You've been warned.
1. Introduction 01

Introduction

My parents had died and I was fostered by George Washington. I never liked loud places, or people. My parents were Esther Edward Burr and Aaron Burr Sr. I was sitting down on our sofa when the doorbell rang, stranger danger my ass. Who am I?

Aaron Burr, that's who I am. Always silent, a single child, lonely, a freak. But I don't care. What I care about is the kid standing right infront of me. Outside of my house at 3:42 AM.

I always went by the saying 'talk less smile more' before I met him. But when he showed up on my doorstep one day I knew I'd have to break some rules and past the line someday. But why today? He was a pale kid with brown hair and green eyes, his expression showed fear every part of it. The kid wore a baggy green jacket, a grey sweater, and jeans.

He looked around helplessly, avoiding eye contact. He then pointed to the house then him, he was going to stay here. Here? In my home? What does this freak mean? He saw my reaction and grabbed his backpack strap.

Thank god! He's leaving! He then opened the very empy backpack and pulled out a notebook and wrote,

"I'm the foster."

This is NOT going to be fun at all.


	2. Introduction 1

I frowned, I was now at a mansion, towering over me. I hated every Foster home I've ever been to, I learned to stay quiet. I learned from the Je-- That talking too much will get you no where. Or talking at all. I rather not talk about it.

 _They're going to be the same._

I hesitated for a moment, voices replacing thoughts in my head, _They're going to throw you out the minute you step into the house, they will be just like the others, like the Jef--_ But I knocked on the door anyways. I waited for a moment before meeting a kid my age, he looked at me with disgust and confusion. I pulled out my notebook and wrote down,

'I'm the foster?'

He looked even more confused, but before he could say anything another kid skipped over to the door, feet barely touching the floor.

"Mon ami! Is this Alexander?" He said with a thick accent.

"Yea-" The boy tried to reply but the frenchman kept speaking,

" Oh mon Dieu! C'est un plaisir de vous renconterer! Je m'appelle Gilbert du Motier, marquis de Lafayette!"

 **Oh my goodness! It's so nice to meet you! my name is Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette!**

I understood all of this, but I didn't have permission to respond. I nodded and waved instead, Lafayette staring at me.

"You understand, eh?" Lafayette questioned. I nodded, he instantly squealed.

"MON AMI! CAN YOU BELIEVE?" Laf shook the other boys shoulders fastly, making him dizzy probably.

"Laf, calm down!" He screamed, " Who is this 'Alexander'?"

Laf pointed at the notebook, the kid shook his head and sighed.

" Aaron Burr, sir." He put his hand out, I shook his hand hesitantly. I thought I saw his face soften for a moment but I shrugged it off, bad choice.

"You're skinny petit lion!" Laf said with worry.

"And your hand is messed up badly." Aaron pointed out, I quickly pulled my arm away as Laf was about to pull my sleeved up.

 _They can't know._

Aaron looked at me suspiciously, I backed up and ran into somebody.

 _You messed up bad._

The man chuckled and saw how nervous I was,

"Laf you're scaring him too much." He teased, Lafayette faking a offended gasp.

"Aaron, show him around the house would you?" Aaron slammed his book closed, put it on the desk, then walked over to me.

"Yes sir." He replied, what book was that? I followed Aaron upstairs to the second floor,

"Alexander, where are you from exactly?" He asked me, I wrote on a peice of paper.

' I'm originally from the Caribbean but I was in several foster homes in New York. ' Aaron nodded, he stopped at a door and opened it.

"Your bedroom." It was stunning, It had a green canopy bed, a desk, bedstand, and a balcony. I silently gasped, Aaron looked away for some reason.

"H..hope you like it." Aaron cleared his throat, I nodded.

' What are the other rooms? ' I asked, Aaron started naming the rooms.

"Guestroom, or John Laurens, Lafayette's room, Hercules, my room, dining room, living room." Thats alot of rooms.

' This room is gorgeous, but are you sure it's mine? ' I wrote down hesitently, Aaron laughed.

"It's just right for you, it brings out your eyes." He said, noticing what he said and backing it up,

"But I was just trying to look for something actually interesting in you! Yeah.. hhaha..." I felt my face heat up and turned towards my desk. Aaron left so I started to write,

 **(Burr's POV)**

How is Alexander alive? He's so skinny it's like he lives off air! I walked down the stairs and checked the time, 7:12, great. I should make some food for Alex, AND THE OThers! I made a ham sandwich and went back into Alexander's room.

I saw him asleep on his desk, ink all over his face and clothing. _Cu- **disgusting** _I sat down the sandwich and saw his notebook, _a peek never killed anybody, right?_ I opened up the notebook and read through the recent pages,

 _A new start, beginning, but it's always old. It's the same everyday, I talk then I get beat. The 'Nice Washingtons' Will be the same as all of them. It took me a while to knock on the door but I was greeted by this - cute-_ _kid. I found out his name was Aaron Burr, and his friend was Lafayette._ _Why should I care?_

 _Lafayette looks like Thomas but with his hair up, and Burr? Madison? No. Just No._ _I was guided through the house by Burr but I was only focusing on him._

 _He was pleasing to be by, no homo, and the place around me was just sickinning._ _I bumped into someone, just great, when Aaron and Laf tried to pull up my sleeve._

It stopped there, he was terrible at crossing out the word cute. I felt a small hand tap my shoulder, I turned to see Alexander.

"How much?" Alex asked me, I hung my head and responded.

"Three pages." Alex turned red and snatched the notebook from me, rereading the pages I read. Laf woke up I guess and raced in, tackling me.

"Why are you awake mon ami? " He asked, seeming nervous.

"Why are you awake?" Lafayette looked at Alexander then pulled me out of the room.

"I was planning to pull up petit lion's sleeve." Lafayette confessed, I nodded.

" I understand, but why?"

"I'm just worried! What if he's hurt? " I sighed.

I looked back inside his room to see him already back asleep, I put a blanket over his shoulders. Lafayette

raised his eyebrow, I flushed. He covered his mouth and squealed, running into his room. I did the same.

 **(Wendsay,** **Alexander POV)**

"PETIT LION!"

My eyes shot open, _what did you do wrong this time?_

' Yes? ' I wrote down hesitently.

"Mon ami is out with Theodosia, so I invited my other friends!" Lafayette grinned,

"So get ready!" I sighed and got up, Lafayette left the room. I went into the bathroom and changed, _those nasty scars,_ then brushed my teeth. I peeked around the corner of my room just in time to see three people walk in, one holding a pack of beer. Lafayette talked to the three, when one saw me.

"So I heard of a new kid?" The freckled kid asked Laf, who did a small wave to me.

"Yes mon ami! Actually his bedroom is right up there!" I ran back into my room, I heard knocking. The door opened to reveal Laurens, how did I know he was Laurens? Well...

 _Thomas hollared out to me, " Lexii!~ I'm going out to Laurens!"_

 _"While I'm out make sure all four bathrooms are sparkly clean! Got it?" Jefferson smiled evily, I closed my eyes until I heard a the front door click._

"Lexi!" I regained consciousness, frightened. I was being cradled by Laurens.

"Talk to me! For once!"

" Why wont you speak?" Laurens cried out.

"To me Lexi?" I snapped as I punched Laurens face and pinned him to the ground. Everything went black, all I could hear was Laurens struggling and Lafayette screaming for me to stop. I realised what I was doing after a moment and saw that I was now being held back by strong hands, Laurens was in pain, and Lafayette shaking. I pressed against the boys legs as he held be back, dropping to the floor.

"P..peitit lion?" Lafayette called out to me. He looked so much like Thomas. I started to tremble, my chest hurt, everything was spinning, my hands were sweaty, I couldn't breathe! I was having a panic attack.

I screamed, but no one could hear me.

 _No one._


End file.
